Transcripts/The Crystal Empire - Part 2
: on My Little Pony :Twilight Sparkle: You wanted to see me? To give me a test? :Princess Celestia: The Crystal Empire has returned. :Twilight Sparkle: You want me to help protect an entire empire? :Princess Celestia: It must be you, and you alone. :whistle :Twilight Sparkle: What if I fail? :Shining Armor: Let's just say the empire... isn't the only thing that's returned. :Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! :Pinkie Pie: Sparkleriffic! :Shining Armor: Well, with Cadence putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies. :Rarity: There are crystal ponies?! :Female Crystal Pony #1: I wish I could help you. But I... can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power. flash :Twilight Sparkle: History of the Crystal Empire. The last page of the book mentioned a crystal heart as the Faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block. :Crystal Pony Librarian: The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the crystal ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the empire can be protected! :Rainbow Dash: I think we may have a problem... :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't know it was an actual relic! :Princess Cadence: It's okay, Twilight. :Shining Armor: Twily... :howl :King Sombra: growls : :King Sombra: Ahh. :Shining Armor: The empire is under attack. :shing :King Sombra: Arrgh! :Shining Armor: I have to find the Crystal Heart- :Twilight Sparkle: No, you stay here with Cadence. She needs you, Shining Armor. I'll retrieve the heart. :Rainbow Dash: Let's do this. :Twilight Sparkle: I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test. Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. But there is something else you can do. :Rainbow Dash: Name it. :Twilight Sparkle: You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going. :Rainbow Dash: What? With that thing moving into the empire?! :Twilight Sparkle: The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the crystal ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and? :Twilight Sparkle: If the crystal ponies find out King Sombra is trying to take over the empire again, their spirits are gonna be anything but lifted. It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart. We won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the faire. :Rainbow Dash: Keep the Faire going and the crystal ponies' spirits high. Done and done. :Shining Armor: Twily, be careful. :Twilight Sparkle: I will. :clink :pony eating :rustling :Rainbow Dash: whispering Okay, here's indistinct :Rarity: loudly pause I... just found out they're offering face painting for the little ones. nervously whispers :Spike: his breath Uhuh. We can do that. Twilight's doing what?! of a car driving off at speed :Rarity: He... really... loves getting his face painted. Haha. :Rainbow Dash: Who wants a flugelhorn? :Pinkie Pie: I wanna flugelhorn! :Rainbow Dash: Who else wants a flugelhorn? :Pinkie Pie: I wanna flugelhorn!! :Spike: pants Twilight, wait! I'm coming with you! :Twilight Sparkle: You can't. I have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by myself. :Spike: I know. I promise I won't lift a claw to help you. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not a claw, Spike. :Spike: So... where are we going, exactly? :Twilight Sparkle: I think I might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart. :Spike: The castle? :Twilight Sparkle: The king would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here. They'd've been too afraid to even try. :Spike: I hope you're right. :Twilight Sparkle: You and me both. :Applejack: in surprise :Rainbow Dash: What are you lookin' at?! That's what I thought! :Applejack: whispering Uh, Rainbow Dash? We're supposed to be actin' like nothing's wrong. :Rainbow Dash: Exactly. growls :Applejack: hushed What I'm saying is, maybe you should let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart, while you show off your joustin' skills. :Rainbow Dash: Huh, seeming my awesomeness does have a way of putting ponies into a pretty good mood. :bleating :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Knight Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: It's showtime. :Applejack: How are y'all feelin'? Havin' a good time? :Female Crystal Pony: The best I've had in over a thousand years! :Applejack: Well, that's good! Gotta renew that spirit of love and unity if you're gonna power up that Crystal Heart, right? :Female Crystal Pony: I sure would like to see it before the ceremony. It's been such a long time. :Applejack: Oh, I hear ya, but, uh... phew! Gettin' a little toasty out here. Bet you'd like to cool off with a little Crystal Empire nectar! noise Uh, you tried the Crystal Empire fritters yet? Made from a traditional Crystal Empire recipe! You're gonna love 'em! loudly Uh, I hear there's a joustin' match about to start! You don't wanna miss that! hushed Come on, Twilight... these crystal ponies are more curious than a cat! :Twilight Sparkle: noises of exertion, sighs :Spike: pants :Twilight Sparkle: It's gotta be here somewhere. It's just gotta be! Not a claw, Spike. :Spike: Uh... nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia's orders! :Princess Celestia: reverberating If the empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold... out :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! :Spike: for breath Argh! What? Did you find it? :Twilight Sparkle: No. Because this isn't King Sombra's castle. :Spike: Wh- Isn't this where he lived when he was in power? :Twilight Sparkle: It is. But it didn't look like this. grunts :Spike: Whoa. When did you learn to do that? :Twilight Sparkle: That was a little trick Celestia taught me. :Spike: gulps noise :Twilight Sparkle: You stay here. :Spike: Huh, if you insist. echoing Can you see what's down there yet? :Twilight Sparkle: echoing Not yet. I can't even tell how far down this goes! :noise :clatter :Twilight Sparkle: echoing Spike? :Spike: echoing Yeah? :Twilight Sparkle: echoing Can you see outside? :thunder :King Sombra: growls Yess... crystals... :Spike: It's not good! Cadence's magic must be echoing fading faster than before! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! Ow! of pain :Spike: echoing Twilight? Are you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes... :crunching :Twilight Sparkle: What in the... thud Stop... moving! of exertion Spike, I think it's here! Huh? :Princess Celestia: What are you doing here? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! I opened the door and- :Princess Celestia: And now you must go. :Twilight Sparkle: Go where? :Princess Celestia: Doesn't matter to me. You failed the test, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand! The test- :Princess Celestia: Not only will you not move on to the next level of your studies, you won't continue your studies at all. :Twilight Sparkle: I... you didn't say anything about no longer being your student if I failed! :Princess Celestia: Didn't I? :Twilight Sparkle: But... what do I do now?! :King Sombra: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: crying :Spike: distant and muffled Twilight! closer Twilight? Twilight! Twiliiiight! quickly I know you told me to stay up there but you were down here for such a long time and you weren't answering and I got worried so I came down here and you were just staring at that wall and... I was calling your name, but I couldn't seem to get your attention, and- What were you looking at? I mean... it's just a wall. ...Ponyville?! But how did I get... no! I don't wanna go! Please, Twilight, don't leave me! :slams :Twilight Sparkle: King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear. :Spike: We were home... you told me you didn't need me any more. You were sending me away... :Twilight Sparkle: A fear that will never come to pass. I'm never gonna send you away. And I'm not gonna fail my test! :opens :Spike: What's in there? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Stairs. Lots and lots of stairs. sighs Maybe you should come with me this time. :King Sombra: laughs :ponies cheering :doing :Fluttershy: nervous noises :fanfare :Fluttershy: shrieks screams :ponies cheering :Fluttershy: exhale breath Isn't there... somepony else who could... take over the jousting demonstration with you? :Rainbow Dash: Tchah! The fate of an entire empire rests on us showing these ponies a good time. But, y'know, if that isn't important to you... :Fluttershy: cries :Rainbow Dash: Okay, okay, I'll take it easy on you next time. But not too easy. I've got a reputation to maintain! :cracking :Twilight Sparkle: panting :Spike: panting What if this is just more of his magic? He makes a door that links to your worst nightmare... why not a staircase that goes on forever? :Twilight Sparkle: Hold on to me. :Spike: Uh... :Twilight Sparkle: of exertion Whoaaa! Whooaaaa! :Female Crystal Pony: shrieks :Crystal Ponies: indistinct chatter :Rarity: nervously Excuse me, pardon me... hushed I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booths! I've just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw! I made it work. But still! :Applejack: We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin'. The Princess isn't lookin' so good. I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer. It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up the Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needin' her magic anyway. :Pinkie Pie: I sure hope that time comes soon! Even I can't keep this party going forever! shrieks :Male Crystal Pony: This isn't the Crystal Heart. :Rarity: nervously Oh, of course it isn't. The real one is- :Applejack: On its way! :Rarity: hushed I was going to say 'being polished' to buy us some more time. :Applejack: Oops. :King Sombra: laughs :Crystal Ponies: cries, “It's him!” :King Sombra: Crystal Heart... :Twilight Sparkle: Whoooooahaha! I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be on our test! Turns out I was prepared for this! Wooohooo! laughs :thud :blowing :King Sombra: growls laughs :strikes :Twilight Sparkle: The Heart... where's the Crystal- :Spike: Here! It rolled over to me when you dropped it! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't move! :Spike: grunts :Twilight Sparkle: You can move, just not towards me! How could I have been so foolish...? I was just so eager to get it! Then when I saw what was going on outside, I... :Spike: You have to get out of there, Twilight! You have to be the one to take the Heart to Princess Cadence! If you don't, you'll fail Celestia's test! :Twilight Sparkle: King Sombra is already attacking the Empire. He could reach the crystal ponies at any moment... reach Princess Cadence, my brother, my friends... there may not be enough time for me to find a way to escape. You have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire. :Spike: Me? But Twilight- :Twilight Sparkle: Go! Goooo! :cracking :Crystal Ponies: worried chatter :Applejack: Don't y'all worry your pretty crystal heads! The real Crystal Heart will be here any second! :Rarity: hushed I don't know if they believe you... :Applejack: hushed Don't know if I'' believe me... :crackling :'Female Crystal Pony': He's back! I don't know if I can take it! shrieks Ugh! :'King Sombra': Ahhhhhh... :'Female Crystal Pony': King Sombra... :'King Sombra': My crystal slaves... :'Spike': Whoa! Huh! fire Yah! noise Hey! Up here! :'Rarity': Spike? :'Spike': I got the Crystal Heart! :'King Sombra': growls That is ''mine! :cracking :King Sombra: growls :Rarity: gasps Spikey-Wikey! :Princess Cadence: unfurl :King Sombra: Huh? :Crystal Ponies: awe chatter :Male Crystal Pony: Behold! The Crystal Princess! :crunch :Princess Cadence: The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not. :noise :King Sombra: What? No... No! Stop! :noise :whoosh :Rarity: Oooh! giggles :King Sombra: roars :boom :cheering :Spike: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Good job, Spike. :Rarity: I do so wish it was permanent. Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled? :Applejack: But... good things are better when they're a rarity. :Rarity: Aww. laughs :Shining Armor: Everything's gonna be okay. You've gotta stop saving my rump like this, it's starting to get embarrassing. :Twilight Sparkle: Was it me who saved you in the end? It was Spike. :Shining Armor: It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you retake it. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think she's gonna give me a new test. :Spike: heavily himself Keep it together, buddy... gotta stay strong... for Twilight... :Princess Celestia: It's beautiful. :Twilight Sparkle: I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't. :Princess Celestia: Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadence the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for her own best interests. :Twilight Sparkle: Does this mean...? :Spike: She's totally gonna lose it! heavily Keep it together, buddy... gotta stay strong... for Twilight...! :thud :Twilight Sparkle: I passed! :Other main characters: cheers :credits Category:Season 3 transcripts